Lucaya meets Texas
by Nothesc
Summary: This is what I'd love to see happening in the episode Girl Meets Texas acording to the promo we had. Basically Lucas rides the bull because he wants Maya to think that he is fearless and he's not just Lucas the Good but things don't turn out the way he expected and he ends up in hospital. LUCAYA. Riarkle (hinted)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fic. I hope you like it and I'm sorry if there are mistakes, english isn't my first language.**

 **This is what I'd love to see happening in Girl meets Texas according to the promo.**

* * *

One day, it had just been one day since they had arrived at Texas, but Lucas felt like it had been a week. When he went to the kitchen to have breakfast and saw her with him, again he couldn't bear it anymore and he decided that he needed to do something.

Maya had spent the whole trip so far with Cletis an old friend of Lucas and that drove Lucas crazy. He knew that he didn't have the right to be jealous since he had spent the whole day with Riley but it wasn't like he wanted to, not that he didn't want to either. He liked Riley, he cared about her, but lately he had realized that his feelings towards her weren't the same as before. Yes he liked her, yes he cared about her but not as a girlfriend, not as a crush, more like a best friend, even a sister. But with Maya, it was different with her. He had realized around the time of the Semi-Formal when he didn't ask Riley to go with him to the dance. He said that he hadn't because he assumed that they were going together and it was true in some part but he knew in his heart that he hadn't asked her because he actually didn't want to go with her, not as a date, maybe as a friend, as a group, but he knew that that wasn't what Riley wanted and he cared so much about her to hurt her feelings. It wasn't until he accidentally ended up dancing with Maya when he realized that she was the one he wanted to go to the dance with. That night, when he got home he started to think about the past few months and how without even notice he had gone from wanting to go to the school to see Riley to wanting to go to the school to see Maya, to tease her, to be teased by her, to make her angry and make her laugh. The confirmation of his feelings came when the school board threatened to take away the arts from the school program. He knew how much Maya loved art and how great she was at it and he didn't want it taken away from her. He wanted Maya to be happy, he even said that to her and when she looked at him without even say anything he knew that he had fallen for her and there was no turn back. He also knew that he would never get the chance to be with her, she was Riley's best friend and she was Maya, Maya Hart and he was Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, Lucas the Good. Maya would never fall for him.

So when Riley asked him to spend the day together once they arrived at Texas he said yes because he wanted to feel the same about Riley, he wanted to forget Maya, the girl he would never have but he couldn't. The whole day he was thinking about Maya and seeing her with Cletis didn't help at all. While he and Riley spent the day doing what you could call "safe stuff" such as milking cows, taking a walk through the countryside or just talking, Maya and Cletis had spent the day doing what you could call "dangerous stuff", considering that they were in Texas, things such as jumping on the river, go to see the bulls etc, things that Maya would never want to do with Lucas since she probably would think he was too soft for that, too boring.

That's why, that day Lucas woke up with the intention of spending the day with Maya, doing all the things she liked. He would talk to Riley and tell her the truth and then spend the day with the Blonde Beauty but when he went to have breakfast he saw Maya with Cletis. They were leaving but they stopped when they saw him.

-Good morning Ranger Rick- Maya greeted him- What have you and Riley have planned?

-Actually, I don't think I'm spending the day with Riley today…Where are you two going so early?

-Oh, I'm going to teach Maya how to ride a horse, we wanted to leave early so we would be back by lunch time.- Cletis said passing his arm around Maya which didn't make Maya and Lucas comfortable at all.

-Oh…

-Do you want to come? I'd love to see you riding a horse Huckleberry-Maya said freeing herself from Cletis arm.

-I'm sure he doesn't want to come. From what you've told me about the new Lucas, I don't see him as a horse rider guy, too dangerous for Lucas The Good.

Cletis words hurt Lucas more than he expected to. Maya had been talking with Cletis about him, and not about good things, she probably had been making fun of him with his friend.

-No thanks, I have more important things to do than riding a horse with you two. I'll see you at lunch. Goodbye.-he said and left the room without letting them answer.

Maya stood there for a few seconds, still in shock by the way Lucas had talked to them. That wasn't like the Lucas she knew, her friend, her Ranger Rick, her Lucas. She really wanted him to go with them. She was desperate to spend some time with her friends, with Riley and Farkle but mostly with Lucas but since they arrived Lucas had been all the time with Riley and this Cletis guy hadn't left her side for a second. It wasn't that she didn't fancy him, he seemed like a nice guy but, although she didn't want to recognize it since it would probably ruin her friendship with Riley, Cletis wasn't the guy she liked, Cletis wasn't Lucas.

Lucas spent the whole day thinking about the things he could do to impress Maya, to make her forget Cletis. Finally, around lunch time he decided. He knew exactly what to do to show Maya that he could be dangerous, fearless, that he could be the guy she wanted him to be.

When he got to the house his parents, Riley and Farkle were already there, in the kitchen preparing the things for lunch. There was no sign of Maya and Cletis. He wanted to wait until they'd show up to tell them the big news.

Ten minutes later Maya arrived alone. She had managed to get rid of Cletis by telling him that she was feeling sick and that he couldn't meet him that afternoon. The truth was that she was planning on spending the day with her friends.

Lucas waited till his parents left the table after eating to tell his friends what he had decided.

-So I have a plan for this afternoon.

-Really? What are we doing Lucas?-Riley said excited

-Well, I'm going to ride a bull.

-You're going to what, Sundance?-Maya said in shock

-I'm going to ride a bull; I'm going to participate in the rodeo contest this afternoon. And I'd love for you all to come and see me.

-But Lucas…that's dangerous…you could get hurt-a worried Riley said.

-Well, yeah, maybe but some danger from time to time doesn't hurt.

-You're out of your mind-Maya said getting angry

-Excuse me?

-You're out of your mind. Do you have any idea of how dangerous that is? It doesn't make any sense. Why on earth would you do that? That's not like you. Besides you're a minor, you need your parents' permission.

Lucas got really mad after listening to what Maya said. She from all people should understand him. But of course, to her he would always be Lucas the boring. But that was because she didn't believe he had the guts to do it and he was determined to prove her wrong. He was sure that once she saw what he was going to do, how fearless he was, she would start to look at him differently.

-You don't know me, Maya; you don't know me at all. And I don't care about what you say; I'm going to do it. Or are you the only one allowed to do things against the rules? I'm going to do it and I expect that my friends are there to support me.

-I'll go buddy-Farkle said

-Riley?-Maya asked trying to get some help from her friend to stop the nonsense.

-Well…I don't know, I don't like the idea but if he's going to do it anyway I think we should be there in case something goes wrong.

-I can't believe you. Well you know what Huckleberry, if you want to get yourself killed you can do whatever you want but don't expect me to sit there and watch. Don't call me when you end up at the hospital.

And with that she stood up and left for her room. She sat on the bed trying to calm herself. She couldn't believe it. Not only Lucas had gone insane and wanted to risk his life but Riley and Farkle supported him. She felt like she was the only one who cared about Lucas, well what was left of the Lucas she knew because that guy that was in the kitchen telling her what he was planning on doing was definitely not the Lucas she knew and liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and the favs!**

 **I'm really excited with this fic. I hope more people get to see it.**

 **Here's chapter 2.**

Maya took her sketchpad and started to draw. An hour later, which seemed like five minutes to her, someone knocked on her door. It was Riley.

-Hi…

Maya didn't answer. She knew that it wasn't Riley's fault and that she didn't have the right to be angry with her but she was too pissed at everybody to think rationally.

-Maya, I know you don't like Lucas' idea but he's our friend.

-Yeah, Riley, he's our friend, that precisely the reason why I'm so mad right now. We are supposed to look out for him and stop him from doing stupid things like this, not to encourage him to do so.

-I know Maya, and I agree but he's not changing his mind, and I get that he wants to do something different now that he's here in Texas and it's because I'm his friend and I care about him that I want to be there with him in case something goes wrong.

Maya didn't answer. Of course Riley wanted to be there for him, because Riley liked Lucas, because Riley and Lucas had an unofficial thing going on and she knew it. And that was part of the reason she was so pissed, she was pissed at herself for liking the same guy as her best friend, for letting herself believe that she had a chance with Lucas, she knew that her opinion didn't matter to Lucas, he was into Riley from the beginning and the worst part was that instead of feeling happy about her best friend finding someone to be with she felt jealous and awful, she felt like a traitor for liking Lucas. It was Riley who deserved Lucas and Lucas deserved Riley. She still couldn't go with them; she cared so much about Lucas to watch him getting hurt and she didn't get why he wanted to do that, that kind of things were the things Maya would do but not Lucas, Lucas was better than that, Lucas made Maya feel safe and right now she didn't feel safe at all.

-Anyway, I came here to tell you that we're leaving now and we would like you to come with us.

-Sorry Riles but I can't. I'll see you later.

-Okay…bye Maya…

She left the room and once Maya was alone she felt the tears trying to leave her eyes but she didn't allow them to. She wasn't going to cry, she didn't have the right to cry and she was better than that, she needed to forget Ranger Rick, he was just her friend and Riley's future boyfriend and that was how things were supposed to be.

He was scared. He didn't want to recognize it but he was. Until that moment the excitement about impress Maya and the angriness later when they had the fight had kept the fear out of his mind but now that he was literally on a bull he couldn't help it. He tried to concentrate because he knew that if he didn't, he more than likely would fall. He looked around for familiar faces and he saw Riley and Farkle. They both looked scared although Riley showed it more than Farkle. Then he remembered the fight with Maya and that she wasn't there to see him, all the effort he was doing to impress her to show her that he could be fun was for nothing, she hadn't came, she would probably be with Cletis by now laughing at how ridiculous he was for trying to ride a bull.

Then everything happened so fast. He had been so focused thinking about Maya that he had forgotten where he was, he was riding a bull in front of a crowd and he had lost control of the animal. Before he could do anything about it he felt like he was flying and then pain, so much pain in his leg and his head, he had fallen to the floor. For a few seconds all went black. Then suddenly he saw her, her blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, Maya, the Blonde Beauty. She was smiling at him and biting her lip just like he liked it, it felt so real, but it wasn't real, Maya wasn't there and he was still lying on the floor.

Riley contained her breath when she saw him losing control of the bull and when he fell to the floor she ran to him shouting his name. She kneeled by him and called him again. She was getting really worried when suddenly he speak.

-I'm sorry…

-It's okay Lucas, it's okay, you're going to be okay.

-I'm sorry…M-Maya…I'm sorry Maya…

-What…?

Before she could react the paramedics came and pulled her away to treat Lucas. Farkle came by Riley's side.

-Riley! Is he okay?

-I don't…I don't know…He talked…He said…

-What? What did he say?

-Uhh…never mind…

-We're taking him to the hospital-One of the doctors said.

-I'm coming with him-Riley shouted. Then she turned to face Farkle- Hey, I need you to reach Lucas parents…and Maya, tell them that we're going to the hospital. Go, Farkle, just go.

She turned around and ran to the ambulance. She jumped in and sat by one of the doctors. She tried to focus on Lucas but all she could think about was how he had said a name, but it hadn't been her name. He said Maya, he called Maya. And the strangest thing was that she didn't feel angry about it. She felt worried about Lucas, and upset about him saying her name but not angry. She was upset, but upset with herself. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized before. Ever since her date with Lucas and their two hours as boyfriend and girlfriend her feelings toward him had been decreasing without even noticing it. It wasn't until Lucas had said Mayas name that she realized that she didn't want to date Lucas anymore, that she cared about him but not as a boyfriend or as a crush, she cared about him as a friend, as a brother. She almost felt happy, considering the circumstances, happy for Maya, happy for Lucas, because now everything got sense, the looks, the dance, the Blonde beauty thing, the I want Maya to be happy thing, the fight, the bull, all was because Lucas had fallen for Maya, he didn't like Riley anymore, he liked her best friend and there was a really good chance that her best friend liked him back and she couldn't help but feeling happy about it because her two best friends liked each other, although she was sure that Maya would never recognize it, she knew she would never hurt Riley's feelings, Maya always put Riley's happiness first. But that had to change. Now it was the time for Maya to be happy but for that Lucas had to be okay. She felt worried again, since they got in the ambulance he hadn't said anything, Riley wasn't even sure he was conscious.

When they arrived to the hospital he woke up, the doctors asked him some questions to see if he knew what had happened and he did, he also said that his left leg was killing him; he was in so much pain. The doctors took him in to take a look at his leg and see if he needed surgery. They didn't let Riley go in with them and they told her to wait on the waiting room and call Lucas' parents because if he needed surgery, his parents needed to sign some papers. She took her phone and texted Farkle with the news, they were good and bad news at the same time, he was awake, his head, his brain seemed fine but his leg wasn't. She told him to get Lucas' parents there as soon as he could, and she remind him to also tell Maya, she was sure that Lucas would want to see her.

Maya had spent the afternoon drawing but now she was just biting her nails looking at the clock every minute.

-They should've been here already-she thought.-Where are they?

She knew she wasn't alone at the house, Lucas' parents had arrived half an hour ago but they had supposed that there was no one at home. She heard some voices downstairs; one of the voices was definitely Farkle. That calmed her; that meant that they were home. She heard a lot of noise, people moving things, picking them up, like they were getting ready to leave. Suddenly someone opened her door.

-Farkle! Don't you know how to knock?

-Maya, it's Lucas, there's been an accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thanks again for the fav and the reviews and the follows. It really means a lot and make me want to keep posting.**

 **Really, thanks!**

 **So here's chapter 3. I hope you like it ;D**

* * *

-Farkle! Don't you know how to knock?

-Maya, it's Lucas, there's been an accident.

Maya's legs began to shake when she heard what Farkle had just said. She had to focus really hard to speak.

-Wh-what do you mean there's been an accident? Where's Lucas? What happened?

-He fell from the bull. He was unconscious for a moment but he's awake now.

-Is he here? Can I see him?

-He's at the hospital with Riley. She went with him in the ambulance and told me to come here and tell his parents and you what happened.

-Wait, ambulance? hospital? You said he was okay. Why, why is he at the hospital if he's okay.

Maya was trying really hard not to freak out but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

-He's awake, his head seems to be fine but his leg…Riley said he might need surgery. That's why we have to go now Maya, his parents need to be there in case he needs surgery so take whatever you want to bring and let's go.

-I'm not going-she said without even thinking. She was still in shock for what she had just heard but she knew she couldn't go. The last thing she had said to Lucas was 'Don't call me when you end up at the hospital'. They had had a big fight, she had distracted him, he was so angry to focus on the bull ride, it was her fault. If she had gone with them instead of fighting he wouldn't have fall. Besides he was with Riley, she was sure he wouldn't want to be with anyone but Riley. Riley was his Riley, and Maya, she was just a friend, now maybe not anymore. It was pretty obvious to her that Lucas didn't want her there and that her presence would upset him and that was the last thing he needed, he needed to be with people he loved and made him be calmed not with a girl that the only thing she did was picking up fights with him. And even though she was sure she was going to get crazy waiting at the house for news it didn't feel right to go, she needed to forget Lucas, she needed to accept that he and Riley were meant to be together, Lucas deserved Riley and Riley deserved Lucas, she was the one who had to be at the hospital with him and not Maya.

-What do you mean you're not going?

-I mean that he doesn't need me there, he's got Riley and you and his parents and besides, I don't like hospitals anyway so you go, I'll stay.

-Maya, I'm sure he'd like you to be there.

-I said I'm not going Farkle!

-Okay…

He turned around and faced the door. Maya spoke before he left.

-Farkle…

-What?

-Could you…could you text me if anything happens? Please…

He looked at her. She looked really worried, he knew that she wanted to come but for some reason, probably related to Riley and the fact that, even though she would never recognize it, Maya was falling for Lucas, she preferred to stay at home waiting.

-Of course Maya, I'll text you if anything happen. Bye.

And with that Farkle left the room and Maya laid on the bed looking at the ceiling and quietly praying for Lucas to be okay.

Lucas' parents and Farkle arrived 15 minutes later to the hospital and found a worried Riley on the waiting room. She stood up when she saw them.

-Hi

-Riley? Where's Lucas? How's he?-her mother asked her almost crying

-He's okay, he's awake, they wouldn't let me in because I'm not family. They said that you had to go in as soon as you arrived, he needs to go on surgery apparently his leg is broken and they need to fix his bones or something like that, I'm sorry I'm not really good at this things. I'm sorry…

-It's okay honey, you stay here with Farkle, we're going in-Lucas' father said trying to calm both Riley and his wife.

-Please keep us informed-Farkle asked before seeing Lucas' parents going away.

As soon as they were gone Riley began to cry and hugged Farkle who put one arm around her waist and the other one on her hair gently caressing it.

-It's okay Riley, he's going to be okay.

-Where's Maya?-She said, still hugging Farkle.

-She didn't want to come.

-What?-she pulled her head away from Farkle's chest to look at him but her arms were still around him.

-I don't know, I guess she was upset because they had had a fight and she also said she didn't like hospitals. She asked me to keep her informed though. As soon as we know if he's going in for surgery I'll text her but for now, we should sit down and wait.-he said freeing Riley from the hug and guiding her to the seats.

They kept in silent for awhile, just waiting.

Lucas was lying on the bed beating himself up for the stupid thing he had done. He understood now why Maya had been so angry. Maya… He hadn't seen her since he got to the hospital. He hadn't seen anyone besides Riley actually. He supposed his friends weren't allowed to come see him since they weren't family although they were to him. He wanted to see Farkle, he wanted to see Riley but most of all he wanted to see Maya, tell her he was sorry and she was right, and maybe even tell her how he felt about her, that he liked her, that he was falling for her but he hadn't said anything because he didn't want to ruin her friendship with Riley and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with either of both too.

The door of the room opened and his parents came in. He knew that he was about to be shouted and grounded and he knew he deserved it. Instead of that both his parents hugged him, his mother crying.

-Oh my god Lucas, are you okay?

-Yeah, Mama, I'm okay, I'm really sorry.

-Listen, we've talked to the doctor. She said your leg needs surgery. It's going to be okay Lucas, but you need to go in now. The doctor will come in five minutes-his father said

-Yeah, fine, whatever it takes to be okay, the pain is killing me.

He knew it wasn't the right time to ask but he needed to know.

-Hey, mom, dad…who is here? I mean, I know Riley is but, is there anyone else?

-Yes, your friend Farkle is here and Zay is on his way too, he was spending the day with his parents.-his mom said caressing his hair

-Uhh, great, yeah. Hey so, is…is Maya here?

-Oh, well, we…we don't know, we came here so fast. I'm sure she's here, she'll be here.

His mother noticed how her son's face turned sad. She knew how much Lucas liked Maya; she was all he had been talking about for the past few months.

-Hey…honey, don't worry about that now, okay? I'm sure that when you get out of surgery all your friends are going to be here.

-Yeah, sure, I know…Thanks…see you after surgery.

-Bye son-his father said hugging him

-Bye sweetie, be strong-her mother said kissing him goodbye.

-Bye…

She wasn't there. Maya wasn't there and he didn't blame her.

* * *

 **Here it is. I hope you've liked it. I promise you some Riarkle in next chapter and a LUCAYA conversation in the one after that**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii! Thanks, thank you sooo much for the reviews the favs the follows, I know I've said it before but it really means a lot seriously.**

 **Well I leave you here the fourth chapter.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

How long had it been? Two hours? Three? Four, maybe? Maya had been lying on her bed since Farkle left waiting for him to text her with some news. She looked at the clock, 40 minutes, just 40 minutes had passed since he left but it seemed like a year.

-Come on Farkle, talk to me, text me, I need to know how he is. - She said looking at her phone.

Suddenly her phone rang, a text. It was Farkle. She read it out loud.

-"He's just gone into surgery. I'll text you when we know more."…Really Farkle? That's ALL you are going to tell me? I'm gonna have to call you, don't I? Damn it.

She dialed Farkle's number.

At the hospital Farkle and Riley were still sitting in the waiting room. Lucas' parents had gone to the cafeteria with Zay who had arrived 10 minutes after Farkle and Lucas' parents. They had told them to go with them since Lucas wouldn't be out of the surgery for awhile but they preferred to stay. Farkle had just texted Maya, nothing too long, he thought that he needed to save the details to try not to make her nervous. It didn't work 'cause two minutes after sending the text his phone rang.

-It's Maya-Farkle told Riley before answering the phone-Hi, my lady.

-Quit that Farkle, what do you mean he's in surgery? What happened? Is it just his leg? Is he conscious? Is the anesthesia local or general? How long is the surgery? Tell me something Minkus!

-Okay, relax Maya. I'm going to answer to everything you've asked alright? He's in surgery for her leg, it's broken, let's say that they need to fix his bones so you understand it. He's conscious, we haven't seen him because we're not family but they have promised us that we would be able to see him after the surgery. Is local anesthesia so as soon as they're done we will see him. The surgery can take from 1 to 3 hours. So don't worry everything is going to be fine.

-Alright, alright, okay, fine, yeah-Maya sighed.

-Hey, Maya…do you want to come? I think you should be here when he gets out of surgery.

-No. I don't. He has you, and Riley. Just keep me informed okay?

-Okay…-Farkle looked at Riley who was making signs at him telling him to pass her the phone so she could talk to her best friend-Hey Maya, wait…Riley's here, do you want me to put her on the phone?

-No, don't. I just…I got to go, sorry, keep me informed please. Bye.-And she hanged up.

-Oh…-he looked at Riley and tried to dissimulate- Okay, Maya, don't worry, I understand. I'll tell her you send her a kiss. Bye

-She didn't want to talk to me, huh?

-Well…

-You can tell me Farkle, it's okay. I just…I don't get it. Why wouldn't she be here? Why wouldn't she want to talk to me? This is not like Maya.

-You think so Riley? I think that this is so like Maya. And I think you know why she's not here and why she doesn't want to talk to you.

-She likes him, doesn't she? And she doesn't want to hurt me. She's always putting me first. She's willing to sacrifice her happiness for me.

-She loves you Riley, you are her best friend. She would never do anything to hurt your feelings. She knows you've liked Lucas since the day you met him. I'm sure she feels awful and that's why she's not here.

-He said something, you know? Lucas. He said something while he was on the floor. He said her name; he said "I'm sorry Maya". And you know what? It didn't bother me. It upset me a little but I wasn't angry. It made me realize that I don't like Lucas as much as I thought. I like him, I care about him but I'm not in love with him. He's my friend; he's almost like a brother to me. And I think they deserve to be together. I think they would be perfect for each other. But they won't be together because of me. I'm stopping them from being happy.-she said the last sentence almost crying.

-Oh, Riley-Farkle put his arm around Riley and pulled her closer so she would lean her head on his shoulder- It's going to be okay. Once Lucas gets out of surgery you will talk to him and you will talk to Maya. Stop beating you up like this. Now Lucas is sad, Maya's sad and you're sad and I'm sad for seeing you like this. Let's not be sad anymore, okay?

-Thanks, Farkle-she said. He started to move his arm to free her but she took his arm and put it back where it was-Wait, no, not yet.

And they stayed like that, waiting, hoping that everything would be okay.

One hour and a half. One hour and a half had Lucas been in surgery. Once they ended it and they moved him to the room all he wanted to do was seeing his friends, seeing her. But it wasn't them who entered the room first. Obviously the first to come in were his parents along with the doctor.

-Hi honey, how are you feeling?

-I'm okay Mama, it hurts a little bit but I'm okay.

-Well Lucas, I'm glad to tell you that it seems that the surgery has been a success. You'll have to stay at the hospital for a couple of days though, to make sure everything's okay. Right now you're still under the effects of the anesthesia, that's why it only hurts a little bit but I'm afraid it'll hurt much more than that. Don't worry, the moment you feel pain you call us and we'll give you some painkillers.

-Okay, thanks doctor. Can I see my friends now?

-Well thanks son, I see that you appreciate our presence here.

-It's not that dad, I've seen you before the surgery, I haven't seen my friends yet.

-You saw Riley; she was with you when it happened.

-Yeah, I know but that doesn't count. Can I see them then? Please. I promise I'll spend some time with you too.

-Wow, thanks. You're very considerate.

-Okay, well, I'll leave you with your parents and yes, you can see your friends if you want to. Push that button over there if you need anything, alright?-The doctor said

-Yeah, thanks again.

-I've just done my work. I'll come to check on you later. Goodbye.

As soon as the doctor left, Lucas looked at his parents expecting them to leave too.

-Oh, okay, fine, we're leaving.

-Thanks, love you.

His parents left the room. He suddenly got really nervous. He was anxious to see her. That was of course, if she had come. He hoped so. The door of the room opened and Riley was the first to come in, along with Zay and Farkle.

-Lucas!-She said running to hug him.

-Oh, Riley, take it easy.

-Oh my god, sorry, did I hurt you? Oh god, I'm so sorry

-Hahaha no you didn't hurt me, you just hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe

-Well, I was really worried about you

-Well you don't have to worry anymore, I'm okay.

-Hello there, freakface-Farkle said giving him a hug-How you doing?

-I'm glad to see you Farkle, and you too Zay

-You really scared the hell out of me you dumbass.

-Sorry. Really, y'all, I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid…

Lucas looked at the door. He had been avoiding thinking about it but he had realized the moment they had entered the room that there was no sign of Maya. He had hoped to see her entering the room later, maybe she was in the bathroom, or getting a drink, talking on the phone but it seemed pretty clear that she wasn't there. Riley noticed the look on his face.

-Lucas…

-She didn't want to come, did she? I'm so stupid, she must really hate me.

-She doesn't hate you Lucas. Maybe she's not here. But she doesn't hate you. She's been asking me about you the whole day. I think she's really worried-Farkle said trying to cheer his friend up.

-Yeah bro, you know the blonde beauty cares about you. You're going to fix this.-Zay said.

-Thanks guys…hey Farkle…have you told her that I'm out of surgery yet?

-Uh, no I haven't, sorry, I was waiting to see you so I could give her more information.

-Oh, that's perfect. Could you…I mean…could you like…lend me your phone so I can call her and tell her myself? I know that if I call her from my phone she's not going to answer.

-Yes, sure, here.-Farkle gave his phone to Lucas and added-do you want us to go, leave you alone?

-No, it's okay, you can stay.

-Okay.

Lucas took the phone and dialed Maya's number. She picked up instantly.

-Farkle, you jerk! Why haven't you call me sooner? The wait was driving me crazy!

Lucas couldn't help but smile. That sounded a lot like the Maya he knew.

-Hi…-He said almost whispering.

* * *

 **Sooooo that's all for now. Waht do you think is going to happen during the Lucaya conversation on the phone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there!**

 **So here's the new chapter with the Lucaya conversation, some Riarkle and some Rilaya.**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads my story. You have no idea how happy I am everytime I see that someone has followed, faved or review my story. It means a lot. THANK YOU**

* * *

-Farkle, you jerk! Why haven't you call me sooner? The wait was driving me crazy!

Lucas couldn't help but smile. That sounded a lot like the Maya he knew.

-Hi…-He said almost whispering.

He could hear how she held her breath once she realized that it wasn't Farkle who was in the other line.

She cleared his throat, took a deep breath and tried to sound as neutral as she could.

-I guess you're out of surgery already.

-Yeah, I just got out.

-And are you okay?-She was putting so much effort in not breaking; she tried not to show any emotions. Showing her emotions was what had led them to that situation.

-I am. I will.

-I'm glad to hear that. Good bye.

-Wait! Maya, please don't hang up.

-I'm sorry Lucas. I can't do this-She said, her voice breaking. And she hanged up.

Lucas stayed staring at the phone for a moment. He was trying to be strong.

-Well…I guess I was right. She hates me-he said faking a smile.

-Don't say that buddy, she'll come around, you'll see-Farkle said taking his phone from Lucas's hands.

-Of course, you and the blonde beauty? EPIC. I know you'll work it out.

Then Lucas realized something. Riley was there. He was talking about Maya, almost recognizing that he wanted to be with her, trying not to break because she didn't want to talk to him. All with Riley in the room. He realized how selfish that was. He had to talk to Riley, tell her the truth, apologize. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her feelings.

-Riley…I…

-I know-she said smiling to calm him.-Hey, guys, could you leave Lucas and me alone for a bit please?

-Of course

-Yeah, sure. I'll see you later freak.

They left the room.

-I guess we have to talk-Riley said knowing that it was going to be a difficult conversation but not as hard as the one she knew she had to have with Maya later.

Maya kept walking in circles around the room. She had talked to him. She had talked to Lucas. She had hanged up on Lucas. He had just got out of surgery and she had hanged up.

-How can you be so stupid Maya? The guy calls you as soon as he gets out of surgery and you hung up the phone. He just wanted to talk to you. You're his friend. You have to be his friend…God but I don't want to be his friend! But I have to. Damn it. I'm going to lose my mind. How could I be so stupid to fall for him. He's Lucas. He is the only guy Riley has ever liked. Riley, remember Riley? YOUR BEST FRIEND. And now you've been a bitch to Lucas, you've refused to talk to Riley and you've yelled at Farkle. Nice work, what a good friend you are. God, Riley…she must have been so worried, devastated and instead of being a friend to her and be with her you've avoided her. You suck Maya.-She said all out loud. She was alone at the house after all. She sat on the bed and spoke again, this time lower.-Maybe I should go to the hospital…No I can't do that. Riley's the one who has to be at the hospital. I need to back off; I need to let them be together. Lucas and I are just friends and that's all we're going to be. As soon as he gets out of the hospital I'll act like nothing happen and that's all and if I can't be around him then…Well, if I can't be around him I'll have to stop being his friend, for Riley's sake. She deserves to be happy.

Meanwhile at the hospital both Riley and Lucas were looking for the perfect words to say.

-So…Riley, I don't know what you're thinking but…

-Well, I think you like my best friend-Riley interrupted him

-I'm so sorry Riley. I never meant to hurt you. I liked you I really did but I…

-You stopped liking me and started liking Maya.

-I'm sorry…I really am.

-You don't have to be sorry Lucas. You know, I should have realized it sooner. It was so obvious, the teasing, the nicknames, the dance, the yearbook, you saying that you wanted her to be happy…I should've realized it sooner but I didn't…until you fell from the bull and you said-

-I said what? Did I talked?-Lucas interrupted her confused.

-You don't remember?

-Not really, I remember falling and I remember that you were with me when we arrived at the hospital

-Well, when you fell, I ran to you to see if you were okay and you said that you were sorry, but you weren't saying it to me. You were talking to Maya. You said "I'm sorry Maya". And that's when it hit me. That's when I looked back and I realized that I was blind, that you liked Maya.

-I'm so sorry Riley. I do remember seeing her after I fell, like on a dream. If I had known that you were there I would've never said anything.

-I'm glad you did actually. I'm not going to say that it didn't hurt at first, but I wasn't angry. I was upset maybe, but not angry and that helped me realized that I don't like you anymore, not like I did before. I care about you a lot Lucas, you can be sure of that but…I don't like you like that, you're like a brother to me. You're one of my best friends and if you want to be with Maya, it's totally okay with me. Really, I'm happy for you.

-Wow Riley…thanks, it means a lot hearing you say that but…I don't think Maya will ever be with me. I'm pretty sure she hates me right now.

-No Lucas, she doesn't hate you. She likes you but she loves me, I'm her best friend and I know that she would never do anything that could hurt my feelings. And I know her, I know she wishes with all her heart to be here but she's so scared. Scared of getting hurt and I'm sure that when you told her what you were planning on doing she thought that you could get hurt and that if you got hurt she would get hurt too. She's been through a lot, you know…and she's got used to back off when she thinks she's going to end up hurt. She prefers to refuse to believe there's a chance for her to be happy than try and end up hurt. But I know she'll come around Lucas and you'll be together and I promise you I'll do everything I can to make that happen. She just needs time, but she'll come to you.

-You're awesome Riley, I don't deserve any of you as friends.

-Of course you do. Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully with Maya by my side. Goodbye Lucas.

-Goodbye Riley. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'd love to talk to her. And thanks again for everything.

After that, she left the room and reunited with Farkle and Zay. After Lucas' father said goodbye to his son he took the kids to the house, they had decided that Lucas' mom would stay with her son while his dad would stay with Farkle, Riley, Maya and Zay.

When they got to the house Zay said goodnight to his friends and went to his bedroom. Before Farkle could do the same Riley stopped him.

-Wait, Farkle. I wanted to thank you. I couldn't have survived this day without you. You're awesome.

-I'd do anything for you my lady.

Riley smiled and stared at him for a bit before putting her arms around his neck and giving him a hug which he returned by putting his arms around her waist like he had done hours ago at the hospital. She pulled away but moved her arms from his neck to his shoulders and smiled at him.

-You know, I could really fall for you.

Farkle looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth a little bit opened. He couldn't believe what she had just said. She giggled at his look.

-Goodnight Farkle-she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

She left for her room and he stayed there with a hand placed where she had kissed him. It had definitely been quite a day, a day he'll never forget for so many reasons.

Maya was already in bed when Riley entered the room the girls shared. She was facing the wall pretending to be asleep to avoid her friend. That didn't stopped Riley from talking.

-Maya, are you awake?-there was no answer from the blonde-I don't know if you're sleeping or if you are pretending that you are but I'm going to tell you something anyway.-she made a pause waiting for her friend to say something but when she didn't she continued-I love you Maya, you're my best friend and you'll always be no matter what. And you can tell me anything, I'd love for you to talk to me, tell me what's going on with you. I promise you that we can face everything together and that I would never, ever, stopped you from being happy.-She made another pause still hoping her friend would talk to her-Okay…we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight peaches…

"Goodnight Riley" Maya thought but she didn't say it out loud. She just wanted that day to end. She felt awful about everything. She closed her eyes hoping she would fall sleep, which didn't happen until nearly two hours later.

* * *

 **So that's all. Tomorrow more. In the next chapter Maya and Riley will have an interesting conversation.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii!**

 **So this chapter is shorter than usually but that's because next chapter is THE LAST ONE.**

 **I hope you like this one and THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING ETC**

Maya woke up at 9 AM. She looked at Riley's bed and saw that she wasn't there.

"I guess she's already at the hospital with Lucas" she thought. Lucas…she had been all night dreaming about him. She wanted to see him, to hug him, tell him she was sorry for not going to visit him. But she knew she couldn't. She needed to wait till he got out of the hospital and things went back to normal. If she saw him now she knew that her feelings would make it very difficult to forget him. How was that thing that people said? Out of sight out of mind? Well Maya hoped that would work with her but so far it hadn't been working at all.

She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she went back to her room she was startled to see Riley sitting on her bed waiting for her.

-Riley…

-Good morning Maya.

-Good morning…I thought that you were already at the hospital. Look, it's good to see you but I got to go, I've made plans and I'm late so…see ya

-You are going to leave on your pajamas?

-Oh-she said looking at her purple pajama-well, I'm trying new things…

-Okay, then if you're trying new things you could try to come with me to the hospital. It's a new thing for you.

-Yeah, I could but I'm not really a hospital person you know, it's not my thing but you should go. I'll see you later, maybe-she said trying to leave.

-Maya, we need to talk.

-I'm sorry Riley but I have to go, maybe we'll talk later-she opened the door but Riley blocked her wait out.

-Maya Hart you're not leaving this room until we talk.

Lucas woke up at 9 AM too. His mother was already awake.

-Good morning sunshine. How are you feeling today?

-Well if you're asking about my leg, I'm fine. If you're asking about me…not so much

-You're still sad about Maya not being here, aren't you?

-I'm sorry, I really appreciate you being here but you're my mother, you have to be here. She had a choice and she decided not to come…and it's my fault.

-Oh, honey you can't think like that. You know, I don't know Maya that much, but I think she cares about you. Maybe she doesn't like hospitals and that's it.

-Yeah, or maybe she doesn't like me and that's it.-he said looking down.

-Hey, look at me. You just need to give her time. She'll come. I'm sure of that.

He nodded. But he still wasn't convinced.

Riley closed the door behind her and Maya knew that there was no way out.

-Okay Riley, you don't have to kidnap me. What do you want to talk about?

-Lucas. I want to talk about Lucas.

-What about him? Oh don't tell me, you're together now, aren't you? I knew that you eventually would get back together.-Maya said faking a smile

-No Maya. I'm not with Lucas. I want to talk about you and Lucas.

-There's no me and Lucas.

-I know you like him Maya, and it's okay. Really I don't mind.

-Yeah, right Riles, whatever. I don't like Ranger Rick.

-Yes you do. And I'm telling you. It's Okay. I don't care.

-I don't like him Riley-she said frustrated-and even if I liked him, which I don't, it wouldn't matter okay? I'd never do that to you. You're my best friend, I will never hurt you. I know that you're in love with Lucas and he's in love with you and one way or another you're going to be together, everybody knows that. You're Riley and Lucas. I would never, ever do anything to hurt you.

-But it wouldn't hurt me Maya! You're not listening to me. It wouldn't hurt me because I don't like Lucas anymore. I care about him but he's like a brother to me. He's one of my best friends but I'm not in love with him. So you can say you like him, really it's fine.

-I don't like him.

-Come on Maya! Don't lie to me. I know you do!

-Fine! I like Huckleberry, are you happy now?-she said sighing and putting her hands on her face like she was trying to hide from everything.

-No Maya, I'm not happy, I'm not happy because you're not happy. I'm stopping you from being happy and I don't want that.

-Riles, you're not stopping me. It's just that you're my best friend I can't do that to you. Besides, Lucas doesn't like me, anyway. He likes you Riley not me. He probably hates me right now because I've been an awful friend to him. He's at the hospital for god's sake and I haven't visited him.

-He doesn't like me anymore. I've talked to him. He likes you. He wants to talk to you, he's sorry.

-Okay, Riley. He has spent the whole trip with you while all he and me have done is fight. Because that's what we do. We fight. How can he like me!?

-He said your name. When he fell to the floor he said your name. He said "I'm sorry Maya". And that's when I realized that he liked you and it didn't make me angry. Maya I can't think of a better person for my best friend that him.

-He said my name?

-Yeah…

-You know what…I don't care. I can't be with him, I just can't

-Because you're afraid you're going to end up hurt.

-Yes Riley I am! You don't get it do you? I drive people away, my father left me, my mother didn't even remember my birthday until a few months ago, the only guy I've liked besides Lucas is Josh and he didn't want me around. And here I am, telling my best friend that I like the only guy she's ever been interested in. What makes you think that this time is going to be any different? He's Mr perfect and I'm Maya, I let people down, I bring out the worst of people. Maybe he thinks he likes me but as soon as I'm with him he's going to realize that I'm not the one he likes. I'm not you Riley, okay? I'm not all sun shines and rainbows and bunnys I can't compete with you.

-You don't have to compete with me Maya. Lucas likes YOU and only YOU. He likes YOU for who YOU are. If he wanted sun shines and rainbows he would like me but he doesn't, he likes you. Please come to the hospital with me. Talk to him, all he's done is ask about you. Come with me. Ask him why he did what he did and you'll realize that he likes you. If you don't do this for you do it for him, do it for me. I can't stand seeing you unhappy.

-Riley…

-Please!

 **So that's all. Remember, tomorrow LAST CHAPTER. What do you think is going to happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **So..this is it. Last chapter.**

 **But first I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, faved or followed the story. When I started this story I thought that it would be a one-shot story but I enjoyed writing it so so so much that I made it longer and it turned out in 7 chapters.**

 **It's been amazing sharing my story with you. I am so happy that there are people who likes what I've written.**

 **I hope that I'd have more ideas so I can write more fics. I have some Stydia one-shots written but I don't know if I'll upload them.**

 **Anyway, thanks again and here's the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucas was lying on the bed facing the window which was on the opposite side of the door. He was alone, he had told her mother to leave him alone; he needed to think but she had been coming every ten minutes to check on him and even though it drove him crazy he appreciated it.

Once again, someone knocked on the door.

-Mama, I've told you I want to be alone. I'm sorry I know you're worry but please leave me alone.-He said without turning.

He heard how that someone opened the door anyway and closed it. He sighed at talked while turning to look at the door.

-I said, leave me alo…-He stopped when he saw that the person who had entered wasn't his mother.

-Hi…

-H-h-hi, hi-he said sitting on the bed-Hi. I'm really glad to see you, Maya. Sorry about that I just…

-What did you do that for?-she interrupted him.

-Wh-what?-He had never been that nervous.

-The bull. What did you do that for? Why on earth would you do such as stupid thing?-she said gesturing with her hands showing that she was pretty mad.

He closed his eyes and sighed putting his face on his hands just like Maya had done moments before while talking to Riley.

-I did it for you-he said still with his face on his hands. He looked at Maya and said it again-I did for you, Maya. I know it was stupid okay? But…I wanted you…to like me. You had spent the whole day with Cletis and I just…I just wanted you to notice me.

-You, what? Okay, let me get this straight. You're saying that I spent the day with Cletis, you spent the day with Riley! You spent the whole day with her while I was stuck in a place I didn't know with a guy I didn't know because you were with my best friend! And the worst part is that I didn't have the right to be angry because you were with Riley and I was alone and that's how things were supposed to be.

-I was jealous, okay!? I spent the day with Riley because I didn't want to hurt her but the only person I wanted to be with was you and I got jealous when I saw that you were spending the day with Cletis, that you were going to the river and riding a horse and I couldn't do any of that with you because I was Lucas the Good, Lucas the boring. I know I'm a Huckleberry okay? But I didn't want to be that, I wanted to be Mad-Dog, I wanted to be someone you would like, someone you would find interesting. I wanted to be that guy for you Maya, that's how much I like you and yes, I know now that it was stupid and I'm sorry I just wanted to impress you.

-Oh my god-Maya sighed in disbelief, almost laughing-you're a jerk.

-I know, I'm sorry

-No! You, are a jerk! Why would you think that I wanted that, Lucas? I didn't like you because I knew you had a black past, I didn't like you because I thought I could change you. I liked you because you were you. I, Lucas-she said putting her hand on her chest- I bring out the bad in people but you-she pointed at him just to let her arm fall down later- you bring out the good, you're the one who can contain me, you make me a better person and that's what I like about you. I like that you're everyone's moral compass, I like that you care about your friends, I like that you didn't want to break Riley's heart, I like that you love Farkle even though you're so different and that you are willing to get expelled just to defend your friend because that, Lucas, that's who you are and I like you that way. God, I just can't believe that you were that stupid to think that I would like you more for what? Risking your life? Lucas I was going insane at the house waiting for news about you okay? I was so scared, I've lost so much, I've driven so many people away I thought I was going to do that to you too. I didn't come sooner not because I was angry at you, I was angry at me okay? For fighting with you, for liking you when I wasn't supposed to, for everything, I couldn't bear it. If something had happened to you I…I…-she sighed one more time-God…-and then it all happened so fast. One moment she was standing by the bed yelling at the boy she had fallen for and then she was kissing him. She kissed him, she walked over him, almost running, grabbed his face and kissed him.

He was shocked at first but he reacted and put his hand on her face caressing it with his thumb. The kiss didn't last long, just about 4 seconds. They pulled away but they stayed a few inches from each other, Lucas' hand still on her cheek and Maya's falling from the back of his head to his shoulder.

-Now…what did you that for?-he whispered with a shy smile.

-I thought I was gonna lose you-she said whispering too and the tears that she had been holding since the day before started to come out of her eyes quietly.-I like you Lucas. I like you. And I don't know if you really like me back, or you're trying to forget Riley, or to make her jealous or you're expecting me to be like her or if you think that being with me you'll become a cool bad boy but I don't want any of that. I'm Maya and you're Lucas and that's how I want it to be. If you don't want the same please just tell me now.

-Maya…-he said pressing his forehead again hers and caressing her face.-You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I don't want Riley, I don't want to make her jealous, I don't want you to change and I don't want to change either. I didn't tell you how I felt because I didn't want to hurt Riley and I knew you wouldn't either because you don't bring out the bad in people Maya, just the opposite. You said I'm the one who contains you well, you're the one who contains me. I know I've done stupid things but…if you still want me…I'd love to be with you.-he pulled away and looked at her eyes wiping away the tears that were still falling down her cheeks- I like you a lot Maya. Can you forgive me?

She sighed, she took a deep breath to calm her down and she smiled at him.

-You really are a Huckleberry, aren't you?

He smiled at her and shrugged.

-But you are my Huckleberry.

-Yes I am ma'am-he said tipping his imaginary hat

She laughed at that, looked at him and grabbed his shirt like she had done so many times before but this time was different, this time she didn't want to yell at him or make fun at him, this time she grabbed his shirt to kiss him. Kiss him again like she had few minutes before except now the kiss didn't last just 4 seconds. This kiss had more love than any of them had ever known they had inside them. When they parted away they smiled at each other. Lucas moved to the left to make space for Maya who sat down beside him her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders. And they stayed like that, hugging, in silent, he kissing her head from time to time, both knowing that now that they were together nothing could go wrong because they had each other.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in the next fic.**


End file.
